Irréparable
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Tout le monde sait que les disputes tournent facilement à la tragédie. On lève le ton, on s'emporte, et puis... on commet l'irréparable.


**Irréparable**

« Tu sais, je me disais que tu aurais décoré les murs » commenta Raphaël. « Castiel ne veut plus afficher ses dessins ? »

Promenant le regard sur la pièce, Gabriel déploya puis replia les ailes.

« Pour quoi faire ? D'ici quelques semaines, on retournera chez Luce, alors… Cassie préfère garder ses dessins dans une pochette. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Michel apprécierait que je gribouille ses murs. »

« C'est sûr » confirma le guérisseur. « Il t'obligerait à repeindre par-dessus, œuvre d'art ou pas ! »

« Alors tu vois ! » grimaça le Messager tout neuf. « Autant se réserver pour la maison ! »

Raphaël hocha la tête, sentant un léger malaise lui tordre la grâce.

La pièce était spacieuse, suffisamment pour loger un adolescent de treize ans et un enfant de trois. Mais à part les draps défaits sur le lit (où Castiel était occupé à faire la sieste) rien n'indiquait que la chambre était occupée. Après tout, c'était _temporaire_.

Sauf que l'Archange brun savait que l'emménagement risquait d'être _définitif_.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que les choses en soient venues jusque là. D'accord, les relations entre Michel et Lucifer se dégradaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais ça…

L'Étoile du Matin était parti effectuer une tournée d'inspection de l'Univers lorsque Michel s'était rendu chez lui pour emmener les deux nouveau-nés confiés à son frère. Le Protecteur du Paradis avait longuement expliqué les raisons de son geste à Raphaël. Lucifer devenait de plus en plus irrespectueux, de plus en plus rebelle, il valait mieux soustraire les enfants à son influence le plus tôt possible.

Raphaël avait écouté mais n'y avait pas cru. Lucifer avait beau être un sacré abruti quand il s'y mettait, il n'aurait jamais impliqué ses protégés dans la politique scabreuse du Paradis. Et il aurait encore moins essayé de les conditionner à détester les humains. Au contraire, il les encourageait à _observer_, même s'il espérait secrètement qu'ils finiraient par tirer les mêmes conclusions que lui. Il ne les forçait pas. Il ne les forçait jamais.

Intérieurement, c'était probablement la pire des actions possibles. L'Étoile du Matin était littéralement en adoration devant Gabriel et ne cachait pas son affection pour Castiel. Lui enlever ses précieux protégés, ses bébés chéris… Il était impossible que ça finisse bien.

_Nous y sommes jusqu'au cou_, soupira mentalement le guérisseur en regardant par la fenêtre.

Michel n'habitait pas près de ses congénères – ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour un ange, la quasi-totalité des lieux de vie se trouvant concentrée dans le Septième Ciel et une partie très localisée du Quatrième – préférant rester à l'extrême de la banlieue de la Jérusalem céleste. Ça pouvait se comprendre vu que le Prince des Archanges devait voir sans arrêt du monde pendant la semaine, il n'allait pas en plus se taper du monde en fin de semaine.

Ce qui faisait qu'en regardant par la fenêtre du troisième étage, on avait une vue superbe sur un paysage de campagne – mais rien à voir avec les champs du Troisième Ciel.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de l'Archange brun qui se figea immédiatement. Par bonheur, Gabriel lui tournait le dos. Le garçon n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se retrouver impliqué avec ce qui allait suivre.

« Gaby, il faut que je descende parler à Michel » annonça le guérisseur en luttant pour garder sa voix sous contrôle. « Surveille ton frère pour qu'il ne tombe pas du lit, tu veux ? »

L'adolescent fit la moue.

« Pour ça, j'ai qu'à le coincer entre deux oreillers ! »

« Peut-être » reconnut Raphaël, « mais reste là tout de même. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils alors que son aîné se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Raph, qu'est-ce qui te prends d'un coup ? »

Les yeux marron se plantèrent dans les yeux jaunes.

« Gabriel. Ne sors pas de cette chambre, c'est tout. »

L'adolescent parut d'abord sur le point d'exiger des explications, puis déglutit et hocha la tête. Raphaël lui sourit brièvement avant de sortir de la chambre.

L'Archange avait à peine refermé la porte qu'un cri s'éleva de l'étage en-dessous.

« Comment as-tu PU ! »

Le guérisseur grimaça comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses prévisions, Lucifer prenait l'arrangement TRÈS MAL. Il entreprit de descendre l'escalier, essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches.

« J'ai dit à Gabriel que lui et Castiel allaient venir chez moi, c'est tout » répondit froidement la voix de Michel.

« SALAUD ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as FAIT ?! MES BÉBÉS ! »

Le timbre de l'Étoile du Matin grimpait dans le registre soprano, comme s'il voulait chanter un opéra. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était mauvais signe, Lucifer ne se retrouvant avec une voix de prima donna que lorsqu'il était furieux.

« Ils ne sont plus ta responsabilité. »

« OH QUE SI ! Pubère ou pas, Gabriel n'est pas encore mûr pour se débrouiller seul, et Castiel vient à peine d'apprendre à voler ! Alors, tu va me les rendre, et tout de suite ! »

Raphaël s'engagea dans le couloir du premier étage. Vu la résonance des cris, ses deux aînés se trouvaient probablement sur le balcon de la chambre de Michel. L'Aîné des Anges y allait parfois méditer, et Lucifer avait dû trouver plus simple de s'envoler jusqu'à l'endroit plutôt que de passer par la maison…

« C'est _hors de question_. »

« Michel, si tu ne me rends pas mes nouveau-nés, je te jure que je fais un scandale, et là nous verrons bien si les neuf chœurs penseront comme toi ! »

Le guérisseur avait eu du mal à entendre ces derniers mots tant Lucifer avait baissé la voix, ce qui était d'encore plus mauvais augure que ses hululements de furie. Les ailes raidies, il entrebâilla la porte de la chambre.

« Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi un peu qui a ouvertement désobéi à la face de Père ? » jeta Michel, le visage tordu dans une grimace qui l'enlaidissait.

« Ça n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! » s'insurgea Lucifer, la grâce lançant des étincelles dans tous les sens.

« Vraiment ? Moi je dirais que ça a _tout _à y voir ! »

Les deux premiers Archanges s'énervaient tant qu'ils risquaient d'en venir aux coups, à ce point de la dispute. Raphaël décida que ça suffisait comme ça.

« Heum… S'il vous plaît ? »

« Tu crois peut-être que j'allais laisser les petits suivre ton exemple ? J'imagine que ça devait te ravir, de pouvoir leur bourrer le crâne de tes blasphèmes ! Et bien maintenant, c'est terminé ! »

« Tu… Tu OSES insinuer ! »

« Dites ! » lança le guérisseur en élevant la voix. « Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants à l'étage du dessus ! »

Une paire d'yeux verts et une paire d'yeux jaunes se braquèrent vers lui, brasillant de colère. Le troisième Archange crispa les mâchoires mais ne recula pas.

« Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, toi » feula Michel.

« Je pense que _si_. Si vous voulez mugir et vous lancer la porcelaine à la tête, faites-le ailleurs qu'ici, ou les petits vont vous entendre et ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

L'Étoile du Matin darda à nouveau le regard sur son unique aîné.

« Si Michel accepte de me rendre mes nouveau-nés, je ne déposerais pas de plainte contre lui » susurra-t-il.

Le Protecteur du Paradis conserva un visage de marbre.

« Ils resteront ici. » décréta-il d'un ton arctique.

La grâce de Lucifer se convulsa hideusement et ses ailes se hérissèrent.

« Et de quel _droit _? » cracha-t-il. « Ce sont _mes _protégés, pas les tiens. J'ai des droits sur eux, tu n'en as _aucun _! Tu ne peux pas me les retirer comme ça ! »

« Gabriel est un Archange, et Castiel est destiné à devenir le Gardien de mon véhicule » rétorqua Michel. « J'ai tout autant de droits sur eux que toi. Plus même, vu que tu as été déchu de tes prérogatives de gardien. »

L'Étoile du Matin pâlit violemment, de cette pâleur qui annonce une rage cataclysmique. Raphaël s'avança, les mains levées.

« Arrêtez de vous énerver comme ça, enfin ! »

« Je vais reprendre mes protégés » martela Lucifer. « Tout de suite. »

« Tu me passeras sur le corps avant » siffla Michel.

L'Étoile du Matin eut un éclat de rire sinistre.

« S'il ne faut que ça ! »

Rapide comme la foudre, Raphaël s'interposa entre ses deux aînés, empêchant le deuxième Archange de bondir sur leur Aîné à tous.

« On se calme ! » gronda le guérisseur.

« Hors du chemin ! » s'écria Lucifer.

Deux mains glaciales empoignèrent les épaules de Raphaël et le jetèrent sur le côté.

L'Archange à la peau sombre pivota légèrement sur lui-même sous l'effet de la poussée. Au moment où il allait reprendre son équilibre, quelque chose de dur le cogna en plein dans les reins.

Pris au dépourvu par le choc, Raphaël sentit son torse s'incliner en arrière, par-delà la rambarde du balcon.

_Heu ?_ fut son ultime pensée avant qu'il ne bascule complètement.

* * *

« RAPH ! »

Le hurlement de Michel aurait fait voler une vitre en éclats, mais Lucifer était trop ahuri pour entendre autre chose qu'un son étouffé.

Ce n'était pas possible… Son petit frère ne pouvait pas être tombé… Il ne pouvait _pas _avoir jeté son cadet du balcon de Michel… Ce n'était pas _possible_…

Il s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda en dessous.

Raphaël gisait sur le sol, les yeux fermés, le corps inerte, ses cheveux noirs répandus autour de sa tête comme une flaque de sang caillé.

En un centième de seconde, Michel enjamba la rambarde et sauta, atterrissant de manière impeccable sur ses pieds. Il se pencha sur le corps de son cadet, le souleva en passant un bras sous son torse et sous ses genoux, et rentra en courant dans la maison.

La bouche sèche, Lucifer entreprit de partir du balcon et de traverser la chambre puis le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier qui le mènerait au rez-de-chaussée.

Tout irait bien. Le premier étage de la maison de Michel, ce n'était pas une hauteur considérable. Raphaël était déjà tombé de bien plus haut lorsqu'il apprenait à voler, et le pire qu'il avait récolté avait été de se casser le bras.

_Oui, mais il n'était encore jamais tombé en arrière_, susurra une voix dans son esprit. _Et il n'avait été encore jamais poussé par son propre frère_.

Il voulait juste l'écarter du chemin. Il n'avait jamais voulu jeter son petit frère du premier étage… Il n'avait pas voulu _tuer _son petit frère. C'était juste un accident.

_Mais il est tombé quand même. Par ta faute._

Il voulait vomir.

L'escalier aboutissait directement dans le salon. Michel avait allongé Raphaël sur le canapé et était actuellement penché au-dessus de lui, en train de lui examiner délicatement la tête.

_Oh Père si jamais il garde des séquelles ?_

A l'instant où l'ignoble pensée traversait l'esprit de l'Étoile du Matin, la grâce de Michel s'éclaircit et émit une vibration qui ressemblait beaucoup à un soupir de contentement.

« Merci Père » murmura le Protecteur du Paradis.

Ce fut comme si un énorme poids avait été enlevé de la cage thoracique du deuxième Archange. Raphaël n'avait rien.

Il avança d'un pas vers ses deux frères. Les ailes bronze orange de Michel se raidirent d'un seul coup et le Protecteur se retourna comme une furie, une expression si meurtrière sur le visage que Lucifer ne put retenir un sursaut.

« Toi » cracha l'Aîné des Anges. « Tu restes où tu es. »

Lucifer baissa prudemment les ailes. Inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment il allait, c'est tout. »

Michel tordit le nez.

« Ah tiens ! Parce que tu te préoccupais tellement de lui, quand tu l'as jeté de mon balcon ? »

Les plumes noir de jais se hérissèrent involontairement.

« C'était un _accident _! »

« Un _accident _! » aboya l'Archange blond. « Et avec Castiel et Gabriel, il y en a eu aussi, des accidents ? »

Lucifer crut que son frère venait de le poignarder.

« Je ne toucherai jamais mes bébés ! » s'écria-t-il spontanément.

« Tu aurais pu tuer Raphaël ! » explosa Michel. « Et tu voudrais que je te laisse seul avec les enfants ? »

« Michel ! »

« Si tu t'approche encore de l'un d'eux, je te tue ! Je te tue, c'est clair ? » rugit le Protecteur.

Un grognement s'éleva du canapé. Raphaël plissa le front puis ouvrit les yeux avec une difficulté évidente.

« Hé, doucement » protesta Michel en voyant son cadet entreprendre de se soulever sur un coude.

Le guérisseur leva sur son aîné un regard marron confus.

« Pourquoi… j'ai mal à la tête ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Même blessé, Raphaël était toujours capable de lancer un regard noir mémorable.

« Lucifer criait et j'allais descendre, c'est tout. »

Il y avait très peu de choses qui avaient réellement fait peur à Lucifer durant tous ses millénaires d'existence. La façon dont Michel le regarda à cet instant en faisait définitivement partie.

« Tu es tombé dans l'escalier. Pour ce qui est de Lucifer… il s'en va, justement. »

L'Étoile du Matin déglutit et hocha la tête avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée, les yeux verts de Michel toujours braqués sur lui.

* * *

Dehors, il commençait à faire noir. Ça convenait parfaitement à l'humeur de Lucifer. Si en plus il avait pu se mettre à tomber des grêlons gros comme des œufs de pigeon et des éclairs, ça aurait été encore mieux.

Non mais quel CON ! Non seulement il avait fait mal à son petit frère, mais il avait de surcroît perdu ses protégés. Vu ce qui s'était produit, Michel ne le laisserait certainement plus approcher Castiel et Gabriel sans une étroite surveillance. Quand à les lui rendre…

Il avait envie de pleurer. Envie de donner un coup de pied dans le premier truc – ou le premier ange – à proximité. Envie de se mettre à crier.

N'importe quoi pourvu que ça chasse l'image de Raphaël juste avant la chute.

Raphaël n'avait pas eu l'air apeuré, il n'avait pas eu l'air trahi ou furieux.

Il avait juste paru… désorienté. Une expression d'étonnement presque enfantin sur son visage, ses yeux couleur chocolat remplis d'incertitude.

Et ça, c'était pire que tout.

Lucifer savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cet air confus qu'avait eu son petit frère juste avant de basculer par-dessus la rambarde. Cette expression qui semblait demander : _pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi tu m'as fait mal, Luci ?_

Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette expression sur le visage d'un de ses cadets.

Surtout pas sur celui de Castiel ou de Gabriel.

**Me voilà officiellement majeure puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est mon dix-huitième anniversaire ! En guise de cadeau, laissez-moi des commentaires, voulez-vous ?**


End file.
